Theodore Roosevelt
Theodore "Teddy" Roosevelt served as 26th President of the United States from 1901 to 1909 as a member of the Republican party. He is known as being a nature enthusiast, a cowboy, and for his considerable manliness. He was the leader of the Republican party, and he was founder and leader of the progressive "Bull Moose" party. During his presidency, radio was invented, and telegraph cables were laid across the Pacific Ocean. He was a main driving force behind the completion of the Panama Canal. Roosevelt was 42 years old when he became President of the United states, making him the youngest person to hold the office. Childhood and education Born October 27, 1858, Roosevelt was a sickly child, near-sighted and athsmatic (which at the time was often fatal). His father expressed disappointment, because he wanted a more rugged son. Roosevelt answered by saying, "I will make my body!" Roosevelt went on to live with vigor and conviction. He and his father built a gym for him where he would box and lift weights. He would also become an enthusiast of hiking and mountain climbing. Roosevelt came to be an advocate of what he would call the "strenuous life". As a student at Harvard University (admitted in 1876), he took up rowing and competitive boxing. After graduating, his doctor advised him to avoid strenuous activity and seek a desk job due to serious heart problems. He would later go on to climb the famous Matterhorn in Switzerland. Political career Roosevelt was a member of the New York State Assembly from 1882 to 1884. During his time, he was a Republican activist, writing more bills than any other New York state legislator. In 1883, he was the Republican minority candidate for Speaker, but in 1884, he lost the nomination to Titus Sheard. Roosevelt campaigned for Presidential candidate Benjamin Harrison in 1888, who was elected President. Harrison appointed him to the United States Civil Service Commission. Holding this position, Roosevelt was known for his belligerence and enthusiasm. Roosevelt supported Harrison for reelection, but after Harrison lost to Grover Cleveland, the new President reappointed him to the same position, in which he served until 1895. Theodore Roosevelt became the 26th President of the United States, from 1901 to 1909, as a member of the Republican party. He was the founder and leader of the progressive Bull Moose party. Boat thief incident Roosevelt built a ranch, named Elk Horn, in North Dakota. It was there that he held the office of Deputy Sheriff. In one incident, he hunted down and captured three thieves that stole his riverboat. Sending his foreman back by boat, Roosevelt guarded the thieves for 40 hours without sleep, reading Tolstoy to stay awake. Posthumous Medal of Honor President William McKinley appointed Roosevelt to the position of Assistant Secretary of the Navy in 1897. After the declaration of the Spanish-American War, Roosevelt resigned from the Navy Department, and formed the First U.S. Volunteer Cavalry Regiment, commanded by former Confederate officer Joseph Wheeler. During the war, Roosevelt came to hold the rank of Lieutenant Colonel, serving under Colonel Wood. Roosevelt would later be promoted to Colonel and take command of the Regiment. On July 1, 1898, the Regiment made dual charges up Kettle Hill and San Juan Hill. Roosevelt was the only one with a horse, and he rode back and forth between rifle pits at the forefront of the advance up Kettle Hill. Roosevelt was nominated for the Medal of Honor for his actions, but was disapproved. However, he was posthumously awarded the Medal of Honor in 2001. Assassination attempt Theodore Roosevelt survived an assassination attempt on October 14, 1912. Saloonkeeper John Schrank fired on him, and the bullet lodged in Roosevelt's chest after penetrating his eyeglass case and a single-folded 50 page speech that Roosevelt had intended to deliver. Because he was not coughing up blood, Roosevelt deduced that the bullet had not damaged his lung, and he declined suggestions that he seek immediate medical treatment. Instead, he went on to deliver his speech, with blood seeping into his shirt. He opened his speech with, "Ladies and gentlemen, I don't know whether you fully understand that I've just been shot; but it takes more than that to kill a Bull Moose." It was later decided that it would be more dangerous to attempt to remove the bullet than leave it in place, and Roosevelt would carry it for the rest of his life. Category:Manly people Category:Featured articles